


A Storm is Brewing

by lillyjax



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Are we surprised though, F/F, Fluff, I got inspired, One Shot, also sana is a blonde, sana is a cheerleader and Dahyun is a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillyjax/pseuds/lillyjax
Summary: Dahyun is just trying to get good grades and pass her freshmen year but a trio of cheerleaders has a different plan for her. After a rough night, Dahyun finds comfort in the place she least expects.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 25
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I just saw a one shot idea and wanted to try this out with Dahyun and Sana :D Also I didn’t proofread this at all so sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes!
> 
> Also, now that I have off a long time from school, expect updates on Heat Exhaustion 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

_  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP-_

“Stupid alarm….” Dahyun grumbled, rolling over in her bed to slam her alarm clock off. The time read 6:00 AM, _It’s entirely too early to be up…_ the brown-haired girl thought. Removing the covers off of herself, Dahyun stood up and switched on her lamp. 

Her room seemed plain to most but to Dahyun, it was functional and that’s all that mattered. The walls were coated in a light grey and the carpet was a simple white color. Her bed frame, dresser, and nightstand were all white as well. One window was located on the wall facing the front of the house but was currently covered by a greyish blue curtain. To others, it may seem plain but to Dahyun, it was clean and that’s all that mattered. 

The sleepy girl approached her dresser, grabbing the glasses that were resting in front of the mirror. Dahyun placed them firmly on her face and slumped over to her closet, picking out a simple outfit for the day. She wasn’t trying to impress anyone but also didn’t want to look like a “complete nerd” as people said so a simple sweater and jeans would do. 

“Hmmm…” Dahyun thought to herself, examining her look in the mirror, “Hair down for today? Or should it be up?” The highschool student debated which hairstyle for a couple of minutes before taking a glance at the clock.

“Oh shoot it's 6:15! The bus will be here in ten minutes! I have to hurry up.”

The freshmen left her hair down, cascading down her shoulders. Dahyun grabbed her bag, shut off her light, and rushed into the bathroom. The girl wasn’t too particular about her appearance so a simple coat of mascara and maybe some coverup was the perfect look. Dahyun applied her light dose of makeup, “Looks good! Let’s hope today is a good day.” The shy girl brushed her teeth rather quickly and then made her way downstairs. 

“Looks like no one else is up,” Dahyun sighed, thinking out loud, “Not much has changed.” Looking at the clock, the brown-haired girl noticed her bus would be arriving soon, “6:22, looks like it’s time to get going.” Dahyun left a note on the table signifying that she had left for school and then strolled down to the bus stop, shivering in the morning air. 

  
  


_Great, homeroom,_ the shy girl mentally cursed, _My least favorite part of the day. Actually either homeroom or lunch...If only I just had some friends to help me out._ Dahyun sighed as her homeroom quickly approached, _Maybe if I just sneak in they won’t bother-_

“Hey! Math girl!”

_Please tell me that isn’t who I think it is…_

“You know it’s rude to ignore someone when they’re talking to you!”

The cheerleaders laughed in response and Dahyun knew her idea of peace was too good to be true. Stopping at her desk, the brown-haired girl placed down her books and looked up. Lone behold, the notorious cheerleader trio were staring her down. _What did I do to deserve these Sophomores picking on me… they’re only a year older!_

“Uhm yes?” Dahyun barely whispered, “What can I help you uhh... With?”

The cheerleaders were broken down into three categories: the cheer squad, the donors, and the trio. The cheer squad is pretty self-explanatory. These are the girls that have dedicated hours upon hours of time and energy into cheer and have rightfully earned their spot on the team. They are amazing and can nail routine after routine. The second category, the donors, well it says it all in the name. These are the girls that come from rich families and have parents who are very well off. Their parents donate massive amounts of funds to the school and in return, their daughters get to be on whatever team they want. Usually, girls end up picking cheer since it’s a huge popularity game at this school. And finally, the Trio. Just hearing the name makes Dahyun shudder. Any bad news or drama you hear about in school always involves the Trio somehow. They are unstoppable when putting together. They’re insane cheerleaders who are super talented, super popular, and super rich. Not to mention, there are three of them! 

“The math homework,” the red-haired cheerleader demanded, “Hand it over.” 

Im Nayeon, the head cheerleader. She is arguably the most powerful student in the entire school. She has everything, the looks, the money, and the friends. Cross her and you’ll regret it for the rest of your life. Not to mention every single boy in school wants to get with her and if the rumors are true, they all end up getting with her in the end. 

“H-h-here!” Dahyun yelped, quickly pulling out the math homework from the night before. She silently yelled at herself for giving in so easily but knew better than to pick a fight with the trio. _I’ll just print another copy and make it up during lunch…._

“Now, now Nayeon,” one of the other cheerleaders began, “Let’s not take the poor girl’s homework.” This cheerleader had long, wavy black hair and bangs that covered her forehead perfectly.

Hirai Momo, the main performer. Whenever they had a performance, Momo could be seen front and center. Much like Nayeon, she has money, looks, and friends. She is insanely talented as a dancer and seriously has the craziest abs you’ll ever see. Although she is adored by all the boys, she never just gets with anyone for show. She’s known for being surprisingly loyal in a relationship. Outside of that though, she’s brutal. Don’t cross her. 

Dahyun was confused, _Why would she help me? I don’t get it…_ The shy girl spoke too soon, however, because not even a minute later, the dancer quipped back with another proposal for Dahyun.

“How about we take her math homework and her lunch money instead?” Momo proposed, receiving an approving look from Nayeon. The dance laughed, holding her hand out in front of Dahyun. 

The freshmen reached for her backpack, ready to get out her lunch money when a new member appeared. Dahyun’s eyes went wide with shock and she prayed that it wasn’t true, _Oh no no no no no no! Please don’t be her, please don’t be her, please don’t be-_

“Momo, you already have enough money,” the leader of the trio announced, walking powerfully over to Dahyun’s desk, “How about you give me your money instead, Dahyun?”

Last but certainly not least, Minatozaki Sana, the one and only. Unlike Nayeon and Momo, she was the best at everything. While Momo had her strength in dancing and Nayeon had her strength in being the head cheerleader, Sana had her strength in being extremely beautiful. Sana had looks that were unmatched, an insane amount of wealth, and every single guy lined up to ask her out. Sana, however, was known to be a heartbreaker. Any guy that asked her out, she’d reject them claiming no one was good enough for her. She was hailed as the queen bee of the school despite only being a sophomore. 

Dahyun slowly looked up from her desk and met eyes with Sana, “uh-h… o-h-okay..” The terrified girl reached into her pocket and fished out her five bucks, handing it to the blonde-haired girl in front of her. 

“Thanks for your donation,” the trio leader cackled, pushing her blonde locks back behind her ear, “Now, don’t even think about telling the teacher, got it?”

Dahyun nodded quickly, avoiding the Trio’s eyes. _Please let this be over with, please, please._

Her cries for help were quickly answered when the bell rang, signifying the end of homeroom. Dahyun grabbed her bags and ran out of the classroom quickly. Behind her, the brown-haired girl heard the cheerleaders laughing.

“Until next time, Dahyunnie!” Sana mocked, “Until next time!”

  
  


When lunch finally arrived, Dahyun let go of the breath she didn’t know she was holding. _Finally,_ the freshmen thought, _Some time to relax and be unbothered._ She walked into the library and sat down at a table in the back, pulling out her laptop. Checking the page for math class, she found a copy of the homework and printed it out. 

Dahyun walked over to the printer and retrieved her once missing homework. After returning to her seat, Dahyun started working right away. _Thank goodness I had time to come here during lunch. I’m usually in here alone anyways but having a reason behind it makes me feel better. We get our quizzes back today too!_

The freshmen excitement, however, was soon replaced by dread. _Please say I did well because if not… father will be very upset. I don’t know if my makeup has improved that much…_

The brown-haired girl took her seat in math class, quietly pulling out her homework that she completed at lunch. Her teacher walked in not long after and began walking around to collect the homework. 

“Nice work Dahyun,” her teacher commented, “I expect nothing less from you.” 

Dahyun smiled in response, too shy to comment in return. She felt guilty for having completed her homework during lunch and giving away her previous copy. It was a feeling that Dahyun did not like at all.

“Now students the moment you’ve all been waiting for,” the math teacher stated, taking a spot at the front of the room, “Your quizzes are graded. I will begin passing them back now.”

_Please, please, please, please say I did well.. I studied so hard I really hope I did well!_

Dahyun closed her eyes, silently praying that she did well on the exam. Soon after, she could feel the presence of her teacher close by. The shy girl opened her eyes and grabbed the paper from her teacher who shot her a smile. Taking a deep breath in, Dahyun flipped over her paper and her eyes landed on the bright red percentage,

_90%_

_Oh no no no no no no! Father is going to be so mad, 90% is not good enough! Oh no, I’m done for! I’m seriously done!_

Dahyun snapped out of her inner panic when her teacher’s voice sounded, signaling that class was starting. The freshmen pushed those thoughts away to the back of her head to direct all her focus into math class. Maybe just maybe if she tried hard enough, those bad thoughts would go away.  
  


Dinner that evening was terrifying, to say the least. Dahyun felt like she was sitting at the table with a ticking time bomb. It was only a matter of time until her father asked how her math quiz went and once she pulled out her paper, it was game over. Dahyun gulped, focusing on her plate of food. 

“So, Dahyun,” her father began, whipping off his mouth with a napkin and sitting up in his seat, “Show me your math quiz. I want to see how my shining star is doing in school.” 

Dahyun looked up, meeting her father’s gaze. He looked so happy, overjoyed almost. It pained Dahyun to know that within a few minutes she would be the cause of his nasty demeanor. Right now, he looked like a soft, gentle, caring soul and that’s exactly what he was. He just had high standards and there was nothing Dahyun could do to change that, she simply just had to meet those standards. 

Nodding, Dahyun got up from the table and opened her backpack, fishing out her graded quiz. The brown-haired girl took a deep breath before approaching her empty seat once again. “Here you go father,” the shy girl responded, handing her paper over, “It went pretty well.”

While her father examined the quiz, Dahyun looked across the table to see her mother shifting uncomfortably in her seat. Dahyun knew that her mother hated her father’s sudden outbursts of anger. Dahyun knew that her mother had tried to protect her several times but ended up getting hurt in the process. Dahyun knew that if her mother could, she would protect Dahyun with everything she had. Dahyun never blamed her mother for her father’s cruelty. 

When her mother looked back at Dahyun, she had a sad pleading look almost telling Dahyun to run while she still could. The freshmen smiled sadly at her mother, knowing that running could only lead to more trouble. Her mother silently understood and directed her eyes down to her dinner, nibbling at the scraps. Dahyun was pulled out of her thoughts by her father’s voice. 

“Only 90%?” her father began, his voice becoming stern, “I thought you knew better than to bring this type of grade back home.”

“Father, I tried really hard,” Dahyun protested, hopeful to defuse his anger, “It wasn’t an easy quiz. I studied so much for this and all the other kids got below 80%. Father, please you don’t understand, I would never want to disappoint you.”

Her father stood up, “No, Dahyun, I think you’re the one that doesn’t understand!” He yelled, causing both Dahyun and her mother to flinch, “This type of grade is unacceptable in my household! I worked entirely too hard for you to end up like your excuse of a brother!”

“Father, he’s not a bad brother! He’s amazing!” Dahyun yelled on instinct, standing up out of her seat. The girl realized her mistake immediately when she saw the fire in her father’s eyes.

“Raising your voice at me!?” Dahyun’s father shouted, “I taught you better than that!” Her father brought his hand up beside his head, “You will work endlessly until you raise this grade up you hear me? There is no excuse for you to receive a 90, do you understand?”

“Yes, I understand…” Dahyun mumbled, feeling a newfound determination in her system, “I understand how much of a jerk you are!” Dahyun heard her mother gasp in her seat beside her and saw how her father’s face changed from mad to downright pissed. 

“You disobedient girl!” her father scolded, his voice booming throughout the house, “You must be taught a lesson!”

_SMACK_

Dahyun felt the sensation of tingling on her right cheek as the tears started to pour. _He hit me... He really hit me… I knew standing up for myself was a bad idea._ “Father…”

“NO! Do not speak! I did not give you permission to speak!” her father screamed, “Listen to me and listen well. Since you clearly do not care about any of the hard work your mother and I are doing for you, you have to suffer the consequences. You’ve refused to listen one too many times! This type of behavior won’t be tolerated in my house and since you insist on disobeying, then you must find a new home!”

“Father... You’re kicking me out?”

_SMACK_

“DID I SAY YOU COULD SPEAK!!?” Her father shouted at the top of his lungs, this was the angriest Dahyun had ever seen him, “You are to leave immediately! Take your bookbag and GO! I don’t care where and I don’t care how!” 

Dahyun was stunned, unable to process what had just happened. Not wanting to be punished further, she frantically grabbed her school bag and walked towards the front door. When she arrived, she stopped and looked back at the dinner table. Her mother was crying silently in her seat while her father walked over to Dahyun.

“Don’t come back here until you decide to behave like a proper daughter.”

And with that, Dahyun was met with the door slamming in her face. _Where do I go? What should I do? No one at school knows me! I have no friends, no acquaintances, hell I don’t even know where anyone lives!_

The freshmen started bawling her eyes out, walking slowly down the sidewalk with the weight of her school bag seeming about ten times heavier. It was pitch black outside and freezing, Dahyun could feel herself shivering. To add salt to the wound, there was a light drizzle that seemed to be picking up. 

Becoming increasingly more desperate Dahyun felt more and more tears coming out to the point where it was getting hard to breathe. The freshmen started to run, not caring where the road took her. She ran until she outran her one beloved home. She ran past her neighborhood. She ran past her school. She ran and ran until she collapsed into a sobbing mess on the sidewalk. The pain on her cheek somehow seemed to be a million times worse than before as the pain of her father’s words set in. 

Dahyun looked up to see where she was and her eyes grew wide, _That house….isn’t that…_

Dahyun pushed herself up from the ground, tears still streaming down the sides of her face. She walked over to the house and stopped at the mailbox. Opening the mailbox, the brown-haired girl reached inside to examine one of the envelopes, _Addressed to Minatozaki Sana._

_It can’t be...there’s no way._

The shy girl stopped her thoughts when a boom of thunder sounded over her head followed by an increase in rain. Dahyun tried to hide under her backpack while placing the letter back inside the mailbox. _I may be desperate but there’s no way I’m walking into her house..._

Dahyun’s mentality soon changed, however, when a flash of lightning appeared. The freshmen started running up to Sana’s front door and pounded on the door. _Please just let me in!_

The door opened seconds later to reveal a relaxed Sana who was wearing sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt. Sana’s face morphed from happy to confused to annoyed in a solid three seconds.

“What do you want, nerd?” the blonde spat out, “And how’d you find my house you creep?”

Dahyun was about to begin explaining herself when a clap of thunder sounded out. The shy girl instantly had flashbacks to earlier when she was struck across the face. Dahyun started crying again, barely able to look Sana in the eyes. Sana’s mouth opened, about to ask a question when a second clap of thunder sounded out. 

Dahyun yelped, jumping forward into Sana and almost knocking her over. 

“Hey! Get off of me!” Sana protested, trying to shove Dahyun off of her who just clung to her harder, “We’re not friends!” Sana tried to pry Dahyun off of her but eventually gave up, deciding to close the door instead. Sana was about to yell again when she noticed sudden dampness on her shoulder where Dahyun’s face was located. 

“Dahyun…” Sana began, picking up the girl’s face to examine it, “Dahyun.”

Dahyun sniffled, trying to get a hold of herself, “Y-y-you asked w-why I was here….” 

“Dahyun,” Sana started again, beginning to notice the bright red handprint on the side of her face, “What-”

“P-please,” Dahyun cried, cutting Sana off, “L-l-listen...n-no where else to g-go…” Dahyun barely managed to croak out words that were understandable between her broken sobs. Dahyun was nothing short of broken, to say the least. 

Sana took a look at the girl in front of her, the usually quiet girl seemed to be utterly lost and broken. Although she made fun of the girl relentlessly, and actually felt quite bad about it, Sana felt a sudden urge to protect Dahyun. “Dahyun, are you okay?”

Dahyun looked at the blonde’s eyes. Usually, they were full of venom but when the freshmen met Sana’s eyes, all she saw was concern. “N-n-noo…” she began, feeling a tightness in her throat that caused her to cough, “w-water..please…”

Sana seemed to get what Dahyun was saying, “Here I’ll take your bag and put it by the fireplace to dry off, you should head over there too. I’ll get you some water in the meantime, okay?”

Dahyun nodded weakly before walking over to the warm fireplace, settling on the floor trying to dry off. Sana walked into the kitchen swiftly to try and get a hold of herself. _She looks like she got hit...did she get into a fight? No, she’s too kind for that. Did another student try to attack her? Maybe.. Does she really have nowhere else to go? How does she even know where I live? I should have just thrown her out, I’ll never hear the end of this from Nayeon and Momo, yet…_

Sana peeked out from the kitchen, seeing how Dahyun shivered against the heat of the fire, _I feel as though I should at least help her get better._

The cheerleader was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of her phone buzzing.

[Nayeon]

**_Sana, are you coming?_ **

**_You never responded to my text from earlier._ **

**_This party is crazy!!!_ **

_Oh, shoot, the party! Quick come up with an excuse…_

[Sana]

**_Sorry, I can’t come_ **

**_My parents are super mad at me and won’t let me leave. Ugh_ **

[Nayeon]

**_I thought you said they were out traveling the world? That weird extended vacation thing?_ **

_Shoot, I forgot she knew about that…_

Sana was about to respond when she heard Dahyun coughing from the other room, bringing her back to reality. The sophomore placed her phone on the table and turned back to get a glass of water. She also grabbed her mugs out of the microwave, they were warming up since Sana decided to make hot chocolate for her and the shivering girl as well. 

[Nayeon]

**_Sana?_ **

**_Sana??_ **

**_Ugh, forget it_ **

**_You better have an explanation for me tomorrow._ **

**_A REAL one!_ **

Sana appeared in the living room, holding a glass of water and two mugs full of warm hot cocoa. “Here,” the blonde announced, not missing how Dahyun jumped in response, “I got you a glass of water and a cup of hot cocoa to help warm you up.” Sana placed the warm mug on her table and handed Dahyun her glass of water as she requested.

Dahyun took a huge swig of water, “Thank you…” the girl began, starting to regain her ability to speak again, “I’m sorry for coming here, I only knew where your house is. I promise I’ll be out of here as soon as I finish this glass of-”

“No,” Sana demanded, obviously catching Dahyun off guard, “you’re not going back out there in that storm.” Dahyun’s eyes went wide, surprised that Sana actually was showing her a form of kindness. Sana sighed, “Listen, I know I’ve been….cruel to you and I apologize for that. It’s just that.. If I try to break this mold I’ve created, I won’t be able to walk through school without becoming a social outcast..ugh, why am I telling you this?” Sana looked away, avoiding Dahyun’s eyes. _Geez..why did I tell her all of this? It’s stupid anyway…_

“It’s okay,” Dahyun started, trying to meet Sana’s eyes, “It must be hard being in the spotlight all the time. I know many kids envy you but I certainly don’t,” this caught Sana’s attention, her head whipped around to face Dahyun, “I mean sure, you’re an amazing cheerleader and have uh….a uh cough beautiful body cough,” Sana’s eyebrows raised as she felt an unfamiliar heat in her cheeks, “But, I couldn’t handle all the attention. Being confined to one personality and one personality only would drive me insane. I’d hate that.”

Sana took a breath, surprised that Dahyun had been able to understand all the struggles that come with being popular, “I’m surprised you know so much. It’s almost like you’re one of the popular kids,” Dahyun looked up at Sana, giving her a small smile, “but that’s beside the point. Dahyun, what happened to you?”

Dahyun knew this question was coming immediately but it didn’t hurt any less. The shy girl took a deep breath, trying to compose herself, “Well...I uh…” Dahyun glanced at Sana, suddenly aware she was talking to the queen bee of the school, “....nothing, it doesn’t matter. I don’t want to waste your time. I really should be going.”

Dahyun placed her glass of water on the table, starting to get up. Sana reacted just in time, grabbing Dahyun’s wrist, “Dahyun, I know we haven’t been on good terms but I know when someone’s hurting. I can tell you’re hurting, badly, and out there in that weather? It’s a recipe for disaster,” the freshmen sat back down, “I can’t guarantee I’ll understand everything you're going through but please, you can talk to me.”

The brown-haired girl couldn’t decide if this was some sort of setup to embarrass her later but she honestly didn’t have enough energy to protest right now, “Okay...Okay fine...You know how I’m a very good student and settle for nothing less than excellent?” Sana nodded, “Well truthfully, I’d be fine with a B. The only reason why I push myself so hard is because my father is incredibly strict when it comes to grades. In fact, he’s so strict about them that he refuses to speak about my older brother who was a B average student, which is perfectly fine.” Dahyun stopped, looking at the floor, “A-and today in school we got our quiz grades back. I received a 90 on my quiz and at dinner tonight when I told my dad h-he...he…”

Dahyun started to choke up, feeling the tears pricking again, “H-h-he blew up on me and t-then he….h-he…” The girl stopped talking entirely as the tears started rolling down her cheeks.

“It’s okay,” Sana whispered, grabbing Dahyun’s hand to provide some comfort, “you don’t have to say it.” Sana was trying to provide any sort of support she could. Her friend group wasn’t the type that typically shared their emotions with each other so helping someone who was feeling down was not Sana’s strong suit. 

The freshmen observed their connected hands, feeling a sense of comfort from the skinship, “I have to,” she claimed, raising her head to look Sana firmly in the eyes, “I have to say it.” Sana nodded in response, she understood that Dahyun wasn’t giving up that easily and developed a newfound respect for the girl. “My father, he blew up on me. He was angrier than I had ever seen him. He brought up my brother and I just couldn’t keep my mouth shut. Then, he hit me. Not once, but twice. He struck me across my face, right here,” Dahyun brought Sana’s hand up to her cheek, “I can still feel the pain. It hasn’t faded.”

Dahyun stopped talking, feeling Sana’s hand on the side of her face. Unknowingly, she leaned into the embrace which took Sana by surprise. The blonde took her thumb and rubbed it underneath Dahyun’s eye, wiping away any remaining tears, before removing her hand from Dahyun’s face and taking her hand instead. 

The freshmen noticed the pain subsided on her cheek and was instead replaced with the warmth from Sana’s hand.

“Then he yelled at me and called me a disobedient child,” the younger girl stated, receiving a squeeze from Sana’s hand as a signal for support, “He said that I’m out of the house and that I shouldn’t come back until I start acting like a proper daughter.” Dahyun released the breath she didn’t know she was holding, falling forwards onto Sana’s shoulder. 

Sana felt tears pricking at the corners of her eyes, _Who knew Dahyun was going through so much at home… I regret ever being mean to her now. She doesn’t deserve this, she’s just trying to survive and I’m making every day like hell for her._ “Oh, Dahyun…” Sana said softly, rubbing Dahyun’s back with her free hand, “I’m so sorry, you don’t deserve this.”

“It’s okay…” Dahyun began, removing her face from the older girl’s shoulder, “I’ll just have to find somewhere else to go for now,” the freshmen looked around at Sana’s house, noticing a lack of family, “I’m sorry for bothering you with all of this.” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Sana assured her, “I’m not sure if you noticed but I’m the only one here.”

Dahyun felt sad again but this time it wasn’t for herself, it was for Sana, “Doesn’t it get lonely?” 

Sana scoffed, looking at her stairs, “Don’t be ridiculous, only losers like you would ever get lonely.” The sophomore covered her mouth quickly afterward and looked at Dahyun, “Sorry, it’s an instinct. I didn’t mean it. Plus I’m not alone all the time, my parents have just been out of town ....”

“It’s fine, I’m just not used to this whole having a normal conversation with you,” the shy girl stated, grabbing her hot cocoa to take a drink out of it, “And that’s good, I’m glad you have family here.”

“Yeah,” Sana laughed sadly, lowering her voice so she was only talking to herself, “I would be glad too if only they didn’t have a convenient excuse to be gone all the time.” The cheerleader took a sip of her hot chocolate noticing a confused glance from Dahyun.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that last part.”

“It’s nothing,” Sana diffused quickly, “Just a side comment.”

An awkward silence fell over the two girls as they sipped on their mugs of hot chocolate. The reality of the situation was finally starting to set in. This whole encounter had been so odd and unexpected that both girls didn’t really know where to go next.

Dahyun was in deep thought when a burst of shivers brought her out of thought, “D-d-do you have an e-e-extra set of clothes I could b-borrow?” the girl asked through chattering teeth, “M-m-my clothes are soaked…”

“Let me go see and if I have anything that will fit you,” Sana responded, getting up from her spot in front of the fire. Dahyun nodded, still shivering intensely. The sophomore examined the girl and then sighed, “Actually, just come with me. We need to get you out of those clothes.”

The freshmen got up and followed Sana. Sana walked over to her staircase and started ascending the stairs, making sure that Dahyun was following close behind. 

Dahyun took a glance at all the pictures hanging on the walls. Some of them were pictures of Sana and her parents. One picture was of her whole extended family. One at the very end of the hall was a picture of a toddler Sana smiling with gaps in her teeth. Dahyun smiled, appreciating this new side she was seeing of the older girl. 

“Okay, here we are,” Sana said, opening the door to her room and entering with Dahyun, “Let me get something out that will fit you.” Sana opened her closet and searched for some comfy clothes that Dahyun could wear. Her eyes landed on a grey long sleeve shirt with the words _“2019 National Cheer Champions”_ printed in pink cursive text on the front. 

The sophomore brought out the shirt and felt the inside, _This’ll be soft and warm enough, plus it’s meant to be big._ Personally, Sana wore this to bed most nights so she hoped it didn’t smell too bad. Sana flipped the shirt over and saw the words _“Minatozaki”_ printed this time in bold pink letters on the back. _It would be pretty cute to see Dahyun wearing my name… I mean what? What am I thinking about?! Snap out of it._

“Here,” the blonde stated, handing the top to Dahyun, “Wear this on top. And for some pants…” Sana opened her top drawer and fished out a pair of comfy sweatpants for the younger girl, “Take these, they’ll keep you warm. I can take your clothes to the dryer when you’re done.”

“Thank you,” Dahyun said, nodding, “Should I change here or…??”

“Oh! Of course,” Sana yelped, realizing she was still in the room with Dahyun, “Just come out when you’re ready.” Sana made her way to the door but stopped herself before she left, “Would you want to watch a movie? I don’t have any plans for the rest of the night and it’d be a nice way to wind down.”

Dahyun was shocked for the nth time that night, “Uh-m sure! A movie sounds nice…” A genuine smile spread across Dahyun’s face, she felt a sense of comfort that she hadn’t felt in a long time. _Strange that I feel most comfortable around my bully...I guess you really can’t judge someone when you don’t know them._

Dahyun didn’t even notice Sana left until she heard popcorn popping downstairs, “Oh! My clothes I forgot! I should really get changed now…”

The freshmen walked down the stairs, smelling freshly popped popcorn and noticing an array of blankets and snacks in the living room. Dahyun grinned, excited to have a real movie night for once. She went down to the couch and made herself comfy, watching whatever TV show was playing.

Sana walked into the room moments later, “Sorry about all the snacks, I didn’t know what you liked,” she placed the bowl on the coffee table, “So what do you wanna watch?” The blonde-haired girl plopped down next to Dahyun and got underneath the blanket, trying not to think about how adorable Dahyun looked wearing her clothes. 

“Uhhhh….” Dahyun began, “I don’t care, I’m good with whatever is on.” Sana nodded and reached for the remote when Dahyun gasped suddenly, “WAIT! Can we watch Titanic?”

“You scared me!” Sana laughed, feeling a change from the awkward mood that was around when Dahyun first arrived, “Yeah, Titanic sounds good.”

As Sana was flipping through the movies, she felt the corner of her blanket raise up. The blonde looked down to see Dahyun slowly lifting up the blanket, “Do you mind if we share the blanket? I feel more comfortable sharing a blanket instead of having my own….” 

Sana grinned, “Sure, whatever makes you feel most comfortable, Dahyun.” 

The brown-haired girl beamed, shimmying underneath the blanket and getting comfortable. Dahyun thought for a moment, _Hearing Sana say my name in a comforting way is still odd to hear but….is it wrong that I like it?_ Dahyun shook her head trying to erase those thoughts away. 

As the movie progressed, the younger girl drew more and more sleepy, almost nodding off to sleep several times. The two love interests on-screen shared an intimate moment. Dahyun started to feel her head grow heavy, leaning to the side.

Sana exhaled sharply when she felt a sudden weight on her shoulder. The cheerleader glanced over to notice Dahyun’s head resting comfortably. The blonde decided that they had watched the movie for long enough and shut the TV off entirely. 

The freshmen lifted her head up in protest, “I’m awake, I promise!” she looked around, noticing that it was only Sana who was there, “Oh sorry… I forgot where I was for a second.” Dahyun looked into Sana’s eyes, noticing their close proximity. The brown-haired girl knew that Sana was beautiful but now that she was examining her up close, Dahyun realized Sana was downright stunning. _Her eyes are magical, I feel like I could stare into them forever. Her jaw is perfectly shaped and is incredibly sharp._ Without thinking about it, Dahyun reached up and started tracing Sana’s jaw with her finger.

Sana was taken aback, “Dahyun..?” Upon receiving no response, Sana stared into Dahyun’s eyes noticing her half-lidded expression. Dahyun looked up from Sana’s jaw, making eye contact with the older girl. The pair stared into each other's eyes for a long time before Sana decided to break the silence, “Dahyunnie….” the blonde whispered, scared to break this spell, “You look...stunning.”

“Sana…” Dahyun responded, dropping her hand down to her lap. 

The older girl held Dahyun’s hand and placed her other on Dahyun’s face, “Dahyun, can I kiss you?” Sana asked, analyzing the younger girl’s reaction. 

Dahyun nodded, slowly starting to lean in. The pair met in the middle, connecting in a delicate kiss. Sana didn’t want to startle the girl but as soon as she felt Dahyun kiss back, Sana couldn’t help herself. The cheerleader pushed forward, eventually causing Dahyun to fall backward onto the couch. 

The two broke their kiss and Dahyun looked up at Sana who was now straddling her, “That was….nice,” the freshmen coughed, looking anywhere but Sana, “Can we go to bed now?”

“Of course,” Sana replied, getting off of the younger girl and offering her hand, “You wanna join me in my room?” Dahyun’s eyes widened causing Sana to clarify what she meant, “I meant in a let’s cuddle sort of way not what you were thinking.”

“Oh yeah,” the brown-haired girl smiled, “Cuddling sounds nice.”

The duo went upstairs to Sana’s bed and got underneath the covers. Sana shut off her lamp, turning to face the wall in her now pitch-black room. She was trying to fall asleep when a sudden question popped up.

“Sana, will you still like me tomorrow?”

“Huh?”

Dahyun flipped over to face Sana’s back, “I mean, we have never really been friends up until now so I just want to know, is this a one-night thing or will you still want to associate with me tomorrow?”

Sana flipped over to face the younger girl, “Dahyun, I’m sorry for treating you poorly in the past. The truth is,” the blonde tucked Dahyun’s loose strand of hair back, “I just wanted some way to have you in my life. My friends would never approve of me just talking to you but now that I’ve started talking to you, I don’t ever want to stop.”

Dahyun felt a blush form on her cheeks, “T-thanks Sana….”

The older girl leaned in, placing a chaste kiss on Dahyun’s lips, “Don’t mention it, now get some rest. You’ve had a long day today.” Sana turned over again to go to bed, “Goodnight Dahyun.”

“Actually Sana,” Dahyun began, feeling tingling on her lips from Sana’s touch, “I was hoping we would cuddle…” The freshmen looked down at the sheet, embarrassed at her request. When Sana didn’t respond right away, Dahyun thought she messed up, “Nevermind it’s stup-”

“No, no,” Sana said, rolling over on her side to face the freshmen yet again, “It’s not stupid, I’d love to cuddle with you.” Sana locked eyes with Dahyun, giving the younger girl a genuine smile.

“Okay,” Dahyun grinned, wrapping her arms around Sana and feeling a pair of arms wrap around her waist in response, “Goodnight Sana, thank you for doing all of this.”

Sana leaned over, pressing a kiss to Dahyun’s temple, “Of course, sweet dreams Dahyun.”


	2. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Here’s the last chapter (?) of this story. I know I said it was gonna be a one shot but I can’t help it :D I might add a third chapter to be honest with you just cause I have a couple of ideas how to take this story and although it could end here, it feels incomplete to me. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I’d love to hear your feedback in the comments! Enjoy :)

_ “Dad! Dad! Let’s go play in the park!” the small girl yelled, excited that her dad had finally returned from work, “It’ll be so much fun!”  _

_ “Just a moment, sweetheart,” the old man responded, dropping his work back onto the table, “I have to send an email and check my schedule for tomorrow.” The man sighed, sitting down in the seat at the head of the table. _

_ “Pleaseeeee!” the young blonde cried, grabbing her father’s arm for added effect, “You’re always working, you barely play with me anymore!” The Japanese girl made the best puppy eyes she could as she looked up at her father, hoping he would finally say yes. _

_ The man smiled, “Alright, I can do this later,” the little girl hopped up, running to get her shoes on, “Honey! I’m taking Sana to the park! We’ll be back in time for dinner!” The man walked over to the front door and wrapped a jacket around his strong figure. _

_ “Sounds good!” a woman responded from deep inside the house, “Don’t be late tonight for dinner or else you’re cleaning up!” The man chuckled in response, hearing his wife giggling as well. _

_ “Daaaaad! Come onnnn!” the small girl whined, yanking on her father’s arm, “I rarely get to play with you so pleaseee don’t waste any time.” _

_ “Alright, alright” he replied, smiling at his daughter’s antics, “Let’s go then.” _

Sana awoke abruptly, not expecting to dream about her younger days. The blonde tried to keep the dream in her head as long as possible as to not forget what happened. Sana kept thinking about her dream when a thought occurred to her,  _ Wait a minute, I opened my eyes, didn’t I? How come I can’t see still?  _ The blonde pulled her head up, coming face to face with a sleeping Dahyun.

Sana suppressed a gasp,  _ Oh my god! I forgot Dahyun was here! Oh my god, what happened last night? She was here and now she’s in my bed… wait we didn’t do anything right? We didn’t I’m sure of it.  _ The brown-haired girl shuffled underneath Sana’s arms but didn’t show any signs of being awake yet,  _ She’s really warm… and comfortable. No wonder I was buried into her shoulder.  _

Another shock occurred to Sana moments later when she examined Dahyun’s shoulder,  _ Are those… tear stains? Wait, wasn’t my head just there? Was I crying in my sleep?  _ The cheerleader quickly but carefully removed one hand from around Dahyun’s waist and swiped the corner of her eye, feeling slight dampness.  _ I’m still crying? I’m such an idiot, laying in bed crying about my childhood like some baby. Not to mention this girl I’ve been bullying for years is now cuddling with me in my bed after last night… _

Sana examined the younger girl’s face,  _ She looks so peaceful when she’s sleeping. Thank goodness she has woken up yet, her seeing me crying wouldn’t be the most ideal scenario.  _

As if Dahyun heard the older girl’s thoughts, Dahyun’s eyes slowly fluttered opened. The freshmen’s face went from peaceful to concerned in a matter of seconds, “Sana?” the girl grumbled, voice still thick with sleep, “Are you… crying?”

“N-no,” Sana responded, “I’m not, I’m fine.” Sana tried to back away from Dahyun but could only get so far as she was still tangled up with the younger girl. 

_ Stupid me suggesting that we cuddle. It doesn’t even matter anymore Dahyun already knows I was crying, maybe I should just tell her what happened. Hell, she opened up to me right away last night and I barely had to push her. Do I owe her the same treatment now? _

While stuck in deep thought, Sana kept her eye contact with the younger girl, seeing an unreadable expression in Dahyun’s eyes. Dahyun smiled at Sana and laced their fingers together which only caused the inner turmoil Sana was undergoing to get worst.

_ And here she is still trying to comfort me in whatever way possible, I should just tell her, shouldn’t I?  _

Sana closed her eyes, trying to control her thinking when a sudden memory flashed through her head,

_ “Sana! Sana!” one of her neighbors called from the street, “Come play with me!” _

_ Sana finished watering her last flower, the garden she made was coming together nicely. She shoved her bangs away with the back of her hand. Bangs, that was certainly an interesting phase for Sana in elementary school. Giddy at her neighbor’s request, Sana placed down her watering can on the lawn and walked over to the sidewalk.  _

_ “Sure!” Sana beamed, “What do you want to play?” _

_ “Hmmmmm,” her neighbor thought, “Hopscotch?” _

_ “Yeah!” _

_ The two went to Sana’s lawn and collected some rocks from around her garden. Sana never got to play much with her parents anymore, they were always too busy with work. Sana also had no siblings so she was forced to come up with hobbies, such as gardening, and make friends at school who could entertain her. The duo was having a blast until a silver car pulled into Sana’s driveway. _

_ “Oh yay!” Sana cheered, “My dad’s home! Let me go tell him I’m playing with you.” Her neighbor nodded as Sana ran towards her dad’s car, ecstatic that she could boast about her new friend. _

_ “Dad! Dad!” Sana exclaimed, “I made a new friend!” _

_ Her father, however, didn’t match Sana’s excitement. Instead, the man looked down at Sana with disappointment, “Sana what did I tell you about making friends? They’ll only let you down.” _

_ “Dad?” Sana asked, feeling tears pricking in the corner of her eyes, “Why don’t you let me have fun like all the other kids?” _

_ “You’re not like the other kids, Sana,” the man sighed, plastering a fake smile on his face, “You’re my little girl who someday is going to help support this family. Those other kids will be sorry they wasted their time once they grow up. I’m not preventing you from having fun, I’m saving your future.” _

“Sana?”

_ “But, Dad!” Sana yelled, dropping her rocks, “I don’t care about my future! I wanna play with my friends!” _

“Hey, are you okay?”

_ “Do not yell at me,” her father grumbled, careful not to yell while outside, “You must work. Your mother and I work hard every day and you will too.” He ran a hand through his hair, “Let me explain this in simpler terms,” _

“Sana? Can you hear me?”

_ “No one cares about you in this world. People are only out for themselves.” _

“Sana? Are you okay? I’m starting to seriously worry,” Dahyun stated again, tapping the older girl’s arm to get her attention.

_ “Don’t let people in, they’ll only end up hurting you,” her father finished, pinching the bridge of his nose.  _

_ “N-no…” Sana cried, feeling the tears roll down her face, “You’re w-wrong..” _

“Sana? Please?”

_ “I’m not wrong, Sana. I know entirely more than you do,” her father growled, his words growing harsher and sharper, “I’ve learned this the hard way so take my word for it. Now, listen and listen well because I am not repeating myself again,” _

_ The tall man kneeled, making direct eye contact with elementary Sana, _

_ “No one cares about you, not now, not in the future, not ever. Anyone who tells you otherwise is a liar.” _

“Y-you’re wrong,” Sana cried, more tears falling from her eyes and onto the covers, “n-no..”

“Hey, hey” Dahyun replied, reaching out to brush the tears away from Sana’s cheek, “I’m right here okay? I’ve got you.” The freshmen looked at Sana with a sparkle in her eyes, giving her attention completely to the sophomore in need.

Sana nodded, falling forwards and burying her face into the crook of Dahyun’s neck. 

_ Look at me, a complete loser, depending on the girl I bullied for comfort. Get over yourself Sana. _

The blonde pulled away and traced Dahyun’s face with her eyes.

_ No, Dahyun is so much more than just someone I bullied. She’s an amazing girl who is kind and caring and deserves so much better. Here she is comforting me after I’ve been picking on her for so long. She’s too good… _

“I’m sorry about that,” Sana stated, clearing her throat to regain her composure, “I just had a bad dream last night. It apparently affected me much more than I would care to admit. If it’s alright with you, I’d rather not discuss what it was about just yet. I don’t feel comfortable sharing that part of me,” the cheerleader met Dahyun’s eyes, seeing nothing but warmth and understanding shining back, “I know you told me everything yesterday without me even pushing and I’m sorry I can’t do the same right now…”

Dahyun smiled a sad smile, “It’s okay Sana, what happened in your dream is for you to know and no one else unless of course, you want to tell someone. Don’t feel pressured to tell me everything about yourself just because I dumped all my issues on you last night, sorry about that by the way. I want you to uh view me as a buddy you can turn to in need. You did that for me yesterday so I want you to know I’m available to return the favor.”

“Okay,” Sana said, finally sporting a small smile, “Yeah, okay. Thank you Dahyun. Also, don’t worry about last night, it was the least I could do after everything I’ve put you through.” Dahyun beamed at Sana’s words. “How about I make us some breakfast?”

“That sounds amazing right now,” Dahyun responded, her stomach grumbling at the thought of food, “Even my stomach agrees.” The freshmen went to get up but was pulled back down to bed by a hand on her arm.

“Wait,” Sana rushed out, wrapping her arms around Dahyun, “Once more before we get up.” Dahyun blushed, not expecting the sudden skinship but it was a welcome surprise. After a couple of seconds, Sana let go of the younger girl and shimmed her way out of bed. 

As soon as the duo stood up, Sana’s phone buzzed, displaying three missed messages. The sophomore walked over to her phone and unlocked it to read what she had missed.

[Nayeon]

**_Okay, enough sleeping for you. Where were you last night? And I expect a real response, not some lame excuse._ **

**_Hello? Sana? Where are you? It’s not like you to just disappear._ **

**_Ugh, forget it. Call me ASAP and explain yourself._ **

“You go ahead, Dahyun,” Sana spoke, trying to come up with a way to respond to Nayeon’s text messages, “I’ve got to deal with something first.”

“Okay, I’ll go wait in the living room if that’s alright?”

“That’s perfect,” the older girl responded, walking over to Dahyun and placing a kiss on her cheek, “I’ll be down in a little bit, okay?”

Dahyun nodded, her cheeks now red, and strolled out the doorway.

Sana exhaled deeply, dreading the conversation that was soon to come.  _ Well, I guess I better get started on making up an excuse huh. _

[Sana]

**_Hey, I can’t call right now I’m really busy._ **

_ As if she’ll believe that, I really have to work on my lying. _

[Sana]

**_Last night something came up that I needed to handle right away and it might go into this weekend too._ **

**_Sorry._ **

_ Hopefully, that’s good enough. Now, time to get changed. Hmmm, how about some jeans and a sweater? It seems like a nice casual type of day for me. _

While the blonde was getting changed, her phone started buzzing like crazy. Tons of text messages were coming through. Sana grumbled, pulling the sweater over her head and picking up her phone once again,

[Nayeon]

**_What could be more important than a party, Sana?_ **

**_Don’t forget I was the one who got you on the cheerleading squad and I can just as easily kick you out._ **

**_I know that certainly wouldn’t look good on your college applications which your family seems to care about so much._ **

**_So let me ask this again, where were you yesterday?_ **

_ She wouldn’t dare kick me off! I’m one of the best cheerleaders on our team and she knows it. She’s just bluffing, Sana, don’t get all riled up over nothing. She’s your friend, right? She’ll have your back. _

[Sana]

**_You and I both know you would never kick me off._ **

**_Besides that, I told you something came up._ **

**_Can we please drop it?_ ** **_  
  
_ **

_ Great, now she’ll have an open pass to pick this up later and grill me in person. _

[Nayeon]

**_Fine, but don’t think I’m letting this go._ **

_ Phew at least her questioning is done for now. In the meantime,  _ Sana observed herself in the mirror. The sophomore was wearing a light pink sweater and a pair of navy blue jeans. Smoothing out her sweater, Sana decided to brush through her hair to make it look nice. Sana smiled at her handiwork and descended the step, seeing a bundled up Dahyun watching the early morning cartoons. 

_ Gosh, she looks adorable right now. Do you think I can go over and hug her? Would she mind? Ah, stop thinking so much Sana! Just do it. _

The sophomore snuck beside Dahyun and gave the girl a bear hug holding her impossibly close. Dahyun hummed at the contact leading Sana to smile in return.

“Hey,” Dahyun said, “You okay?”

“Yeah, just wanted to give you a hug,” Sana responded, turning her face towards Dahyun, “Want some pancakes?”

The freshmen’s eyes lit up immediately, “Pancakes?! I love pancakes! I haven’t had those since I was in elementary school. I miss those days.”

Sana chuckled at the shy girl’s enthusiasm, “Alright, pancakes it is then.”

  
  
  
  


“Pancakes are done!” Sana called out from deep within the kitchen, “Come and get them while their hot!”

_ I can’t believe Sana went and made me pancakes, she is so much different when she’s alone. Maybe I can actually trust her. I still am a bit wary as to why she seemed to flip personalities the moment I showed up but I think I can trust her. She seems to have good intentions. Plus last night… that means something for sure. _

Dahyun stumbled into the kitchen, still dozing off a bit. Yawning, the brown-haired girl sat down at the counter where a hot plate of pancakes was already waiting. “Thank you for making breakfast,” Dahyun smiled, grabbing a couple of pancakes for herself, “These look delicious!”

“It’s the least I can do,” Sana grinned, enjoying seeing the younger girl’s smile, “Anything to make you smile again.” Dahyun blushed a bit and looked to the side, “I’m serious, Dahyun. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you smile this much. I mean sure, you enjoy school that’s pretty obvious but nothing can compare to the way your face lit up at the mention of pancakes.”

Dahyun poured some syrup over her pancakes as Sana sat down next to her, “Well, pancakes have always been my comfort food. They remind me of when I was younger, of easier times you know? I would give anything to be a kid again.”

“We still are kids Dahyun,” Sana responded, placing two pancakes onto her plate, “We’ve got all of highschool to enjoy our teenage years. I’m sorry your family has pressured you into thinking your childhood is over but trust me, it’s not.” 

“Thanks, Sana,” the shy girl replied while cutting her pancakes, “I really needed to hear that.”

Sana hummed in content as she worked on her own breakfast, adding plenty of syrup and butter and even some chocolate chips. The duo was silent for a couple of minutes simply enjoying their warm breakfast.

_ I’m so happy Sana made this for breakfast. I miss those days when Father would wake up early on Saturdays just to make warm fluffy pancakes for everyone. The atmosphere was so light and even my Mother took a break from her work to enjoy those precious couple of minutes. I miss it so much. _

“Hey, Dahyun?” Sana began, causing the younger girl to look up from her breakfast, “About earlier, I think I’m ready to tell you about what happened,” Dahyun nodded, placing down her utensils to give Sana her full attention, “Today is my dad’s birthday. Usually, my family makes a big deal out of birthdays, no one works and we spend the whole day together. In recent years, however, those traditions have stopped and I’ve become more and more distant from my parents.”

Sana paused, taking a sip of water, “I had a dream about me as a kid. I always used to drag my dad out of his work and force him to play with me. It was amazing. He rarely was free so those few moments he could play were the best. I woke up crying, apparently, I miss those days a lot more than I like to think.”

The blonde ran a hand through her hair, sighing, “Then when you asked me what was wrong I had a sudden memory come flashing back. It was one day when my dad came home from work. I was telling him about my new friend I made when he suddenly turned cold. He told me that friends are a waste and no one will ever care about me,” the tears started to roll down her cheeks, “Who says that? Who in the world tells their young daughter that friends are nothing and no one will ever care about her?! From that day forward, I’ve started to grow more and more distant from him.”

“Sana, I”m so sorry,” Dahyun stated, reaching over to grab Sana’s hand, “He’s so wrong, you know that right? So many people care about you and your friends are not a waste. By the looks of it, you’re super close with them.”

“Yeah but that’s the problem,” the sophomore started, “I originally became friends with them to go against my father and at first, it was amazing. I ignored all the hurtful things they would say and pass them off as normal friend behaviors. Now that I’m older I realize those aren’t the type of people I want to be friends with,” Sana turned to face Dahyun, “I envy you, Dahyun. I wish I could be able to stay true to myself just like you do. Instead, I’m stuck in a place I can’t get out of. Maybe that’s why I was so easy to let you in last night, it was like the escape I’ve been wishing for finally happened.”

Dahyun pulled Sana in for a hug, gently stroking the older girl’s hair, “Oh, Sana. You don’t have to be stuck. It may seem impossible but all you have to do is slowly distance yourself,” the freshmen moved away, “You think their not good friends right?” Sana nodded, “Then they won’t notice if you start to distance yourself. Slowly but surely stop texting them as much or come up with an excuse to skip hangout sessions or parties. Here,” Dahyun stated, grabbing a paper and pen, “Here’s my number. I know we can’t really associate in school but you can text me if you need help.”

“Thank you Dahyun,” Sana said, wiping away her remaining tears, “This is one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me.”

“Don’t mention it,” Dahyun responded, “You took me in and helped me feel better, it’s the least I can do. Speaking of which, do you mind if I stay here for a while? The next couple of days at least… The last thing I want to do is see my Father right now…”

“Of course you can stay. Although,” Sana paused, looking Dahyun up and down, “you do look good in my clothes but we’ll have to take you shopping, my treat. Unless you want to somehow sneak back into your house?”

Dahyun’s eyes widened, “No no no no! Definitely not.”

“Okay, then shopping it is!”

The pair finished up breakfast and started to work on cleaning up the dishes when a boom of thunder sounded from outside. Sana glanced out the window, noticing the sky had darkened incredibly and the rain was starting to fall. 

“Oh, would you look at that,” Sana stated, examining the outdoors, “Seems like shopping will have to be postponed. Wanna stay in and play some games? Maybe watch a movie?”

“Yeah, it’s really dark out there,” Dahyun replied, “A storm is brewing.”

“You’re right,” Sana smiled, wrapping her arms around Dahyun’s waist, pulling her close, “A storm is certainly brewing.”

“Just our luck huh?” Dahyun laughed, placing her hands on top of Sana’s, “Seems a storm follows us wherever we go.”

“I don’t mind, as long as I get to be with you.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it because I certainly had fun writing it. 
> 
> So let me know your thoughts should I make a third chapter? I’ve been debating it for a while and can’t really decide. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay safe, wash your hands! I’ll see y’all later!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I was thinking about adding a second chapter to this about the morning after so please comment if you’re interested in that! Should I make this into a full story?? I don’t know, comment what you think
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this short fic! Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I’ll proofread this sometime. Stay safe and wash your hands! I’ll see y’all later :D


End file.
